prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
A.D.
|-| Uber A= Seeking revenge for Charlotte by finding her killer |-| Archer= Intentions Unknown |-| Mary= Intentions Unknown but confirmed to be involved with A.D's plan |-| Jenna= Intentions Unknown "A.D" is the main antagonist. "A.D" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields 5 years after Charlotte was revealed and is usually seen wearing latex masks that allow them to hide in plain sight. "A.D" hasn't officially been revealed but accomplice's of Uber A have technically been revealed to be Archer Dunhill, Mary Drake and Jenna Marshall. Biography Charlotte DiLaurentis was killed. A few days later the girls received their first text from the stalker "you know who did it and I'm going to make you talk". They continued to receive threats until Hanna finally decides to put an end to it and tells him that she killed Charlotte. Hanna is kidnapped and stripped of her clothes which is put on a life sized doll along with a latex copy of her face along with the message "You have 24 hours to find Charlotte's killer or else Hanna dies" meaning Uber A knew Hanna didn't kill Charlotte. The girls hand over Alison to A.D thinking she killed Charlotte which revealed Elliot Rollins to be working with A.D and he (along with Mary) scared Alison and making her think she was crazy. Alison admitted herself to Welby where Elliot drugged her to keep her inside. He stole all her money and gave it to Mary which she was seeking as it was Charlotte's money from the Charissimi group which belonged to her. Alison finds out that Alison didn't kill Charlotte and drives her away from Welby and the she uses his phone to send his location so they can save her. Alison escapes Rollins' car and starts running through the woods with Elliot close behind her. The Liars see Alison cross the road and Elliot runs out of the woods and Hanna mistakenly accelerates instead of breaking and runs over Elliot throwing him through the windshield and killing him. They bury him and cover their tracks well. The next day Jenna returns to Rosewood and teams up with Sara Harvey who is killed days later. Uber A dresses as a cop breaks into Alison's house and attacks her and films the liars digging up Elliot's body. Elliot's real identity is learned to be Archer Dunhill. History Season 6 Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A sends a message to the liars and signs it A.D, officially starting the A.D story. Season 7 Tick-Tock, Bitches Uber A kidnaps Hanna and threatens to kill her if they don't give him the killer Bedlam Mary Drake rescues Hanna from A.D's hiding spot. A.D. lets them know that now they've handed her over as the killer she belongs to him now The Talented Mr. Rollins Elliot learns that Alison didn't kill Charlotte and drives her into the woods. She escapes and starts running. The liars run over Elliot and he dies Hit and Run, Run, Run The liars bury Elliot and cover their tracks. Someone knows what happened. Mary continues the legacy of A.D Along Comes Mary Jenna returns to Rosewood. Mary takes Alison out of the hospital. They find Elliot's burner phone and a secret apartment that he used Wanted: Dead or Alive A.D kills Sara. Jenna is still in Rosewood and tormenting the liars. A.D breaks into Alison's house disguises as a cop and attacks her. Another partner of A.D calls Archer's burner phone and torments them into thinking he's Elliot. Elliot's real name is learned to be Archer Dunhill (A.D) Identity Many people use the initials A.D to torment the liars. A.D's Revealed *Archer Dunhill is the first A.D to be revealed in Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars *Mary Drake is the second A.D to be revealed in Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars *Jenna Marshall is the third A.D to be revealed in Wanted: Dead or Alive Identities *Uber A *Archer Dunhill *Mary Drake *Jenna Marshall Seasonal Identities Season 6 *Uber A *Archer Dunhill *Mary Drake Season 7 *Jenna Marshall Disguises |-| Mail Man= Used in The Gloves are On to spy on the liars |-| Bellhop= Used in The Gloves are On to spy on the liars |-| Maid= Used in Where Somebody Waits for Me to get into Sara's room |-| Darren Wilden= Used in Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars to scare Ali |-| Black Hoodie= Used in Tick-Tock Bitches to blend into the night |-| Cop= Used in Wanted: Dead or Alive to attack Ali Things Done by Each A.D Uber A *Sent emoji filled threats to the liars *Kidnapped Hanna thinking she was the killer *Wore different latex masks and disguises to watch the liars *Broke into Alison's house as a cop and attacked her *Built a new lair in the Radley Basement *Completed Emily's exam for her *Orchestrates most of what happens Elliot Rollins *Dressed up as Wilden to scare Alison *Stole Alison's money and shares *Drugged Alison to keep her in the hospital Mary Drake *Pretended to be a dead Jessica to scare Alison *Stole the money that was hers Jenna Marshall *Helped Archer find Charlotte's birth mother Unconfirmed A.D's |-| Sara= Working with Jenna and possibly on Uber A's Team |-| Noel= Working with Jenna and possibly on Uber A's Team Quotes |-| Uber A= |-| Elliot= |-| Mary= |-| Jenna= Members UberA7x01.png|Leader: Uber A MaryDrake7x01.png|Member: Mary Drake Elliott7x01.png|Member: Archer Dunhill Jenna7x04.png|Member: Jenna Marshall Gallery UberAFirstMessage.png UberAWatchesEmily6x14.png UberAGetsIntoLimo6x14.png UberAFixesDrive6x15.png UberA6x16.png UberAMaid6x17.png Mary6x19.png UberAPicksUpPhone6x19.png UberAReadsText6x19.png MaryAtWindow6x20.png MaryAndElliott6x20.png MaryDrake6x20.png ADText6x20.png AD7x01.png UberA7x01.png UberAGloves7x01.png Elliott7x01.png Jenna7x04.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Uber A's Team Category:A.D Category:Killers